7 maneras de morir en la escuela
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: Algunas historias que cuentan los profesores para asustar a los estudiantes, convertidas en fic con la ayuda de los personajes de Fairy Tail. Advertencia: soft gore.
1. Chapter 1

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con su primer fic de Fairy Tail. Esta basado en varias historias que van contando los profesores para que los chicos se comporten. **

**- Empieza con la maldita historia- me grita Lis.**

** ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

** Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

**7 maneras de morir en la escuela.**

** Muerte n° 1 : Caerse de la silla.**

Era un día normal en la academia Fairy Tail, y con normal me refiero a que las peleas no faltaban, las risas se oían por todas partes y la presidenta escolar Erza Scarlet intentaba mantener el orden.

En algún lugar de una aula, estaba un pelirosa llamado Natsu Dragneel que se mecía en su silla hacia adelante y atrás, obviamente aburrido.

- Natsu, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, te puedes matar- le regaño Lucy, su mejor amiga.

- Mhp- fue lo único que contesto mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Entonces, la persona que se sentaba detrás de Natsu tiro accidentalmente de su bufanda haciendo que la silla cayera hacia atrás. El pelirosa también cayo para atrás sin poder mantener el equilibrio.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que Natsu se encontraba en el suelo muerto, con el cuello roto y un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo.

Natsu Dragnell murió al golpearse el cuello con la punta de la mesa de su compañero de atrás por haberse mecido en su silla.

Conclusión: Hazle caso a las personas cuando digan que no juegues con la silla o puede que mueras.

**Continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-**

** Y este seria el primer capitulo. La verdadera historia es que el chico se golpeo la cabeza contra el banco del de atrás y estuvo internado todo un mes, pero yo lo exagere un poco :3. Por ultimo les tengo que rogar que si les gusto dejen reviews con sugerencias, quejas y alguno que otro comentario para ayudarme a mejorar el fic.**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con el nuevo capitulo del fic. No esperaba que le gustara a alguien, así que me sorprendió que me enviaran reviews. Bueno, vamos con el nuevo capitulo.**

** ¡Espero que lo disfruten!. **

** Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

**7 maneras de morir en la escuela.**

**Muerte n°2 : Correr en los** **pasillos.**

Todo el mundo sabe que esta mal correr en los pasillos, ademas de que los profesores no paran de repetirlo. Pero, muchos desobedecen esta prohibición. Ese es el caso del "chico malo" de la Academia Fairy Tail: Gajeel Redfox.

Este chico era el típico estudiante que desobedecía las reglas, con piercing en la cara y larga cabellera pelinegra.

Un día, Gajeel estaba corriendo por los pasillo y no se dio cuenta de que uno estaba mojado. Confiado de que se iba a caer para atrás, al pelinegro no le importo. Pero, lejos de caerse, Gajeel se deslizo hacia adelante hasta chocar una ventana y caer por ahí.

Los siguiente que paso es que Gajeel estaba tirado dos pisos mas abajo, con varios trozos de vidrio en todo el cuerpo y un rio de sangre rodeando su cuerpo moribundo.

Gajeel Redfox murió en la ambulancia, camino al hospital por hemorragias internas y perdida de sangre.

Conclusión: No corras en los pasillos.

**Continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

** Y este es el capitulo. Lamento que sea cortito, pero la verdadera historia también era cortita. Verdadera historia: El chico estaba corriendo por los pasillos del primer piso, se tropezó y cayo por la ventana. Para su suerte, estaban practicando con las colchonetas. La próxima victima de este fic va a ser Levy-chan.**

**- ¿Y por que cuentas eso?- me pregunta Lis.**

** Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización :3.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización del fic :3. Este capitulo me dolió un poco, ya que me identifico un poco con Levy- chan.**

**- Imposible que no lo hagas, eres igual de traga-libros- se burla Lis.**

** Lo importante es que como me dolió, yo también aprendo (aunque la muerte de Natsu también me dolió y sigo meciéndome en la silla xD).**

**- Y así te va ir- me regaña Lis.**

** ¡Espero que lo disfruten!. **

** Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

**7 maneras de morir en la escuela.**

**Muerte n°3 : En la biblioteca.**

En la Academia Fairy Tail (como en todas las escuelas) había una biblioteca. Pero esta biblioteca era especial: era realmente enorme y tenia muchos libros de todos los tamaños, idiomas y edades. Como cualquiera sabe, las biblioteca son lugares tranquilos y llenos de paz (excepto por la de mi colegio ¬¬), perfecto para cualquier persona que le guste leer.

Este era el caso de Levy McGarden. Ella veía la biblioteca como el paraíso y pasaba casi todo su tiempo lo pasaba en la biblioteca, leyendo libro tras libro.

Un viernes, Levy fue a la biblioteca cuando acabaron las clases. Normalmente se quedaba hasta que se hiciera de noche, pero ese viernes Levy había hecho un trato con la bibliotecaria para quedarse todo el fin de semana, siempre y cuando mantuviera ordenada la biblioteca. Que grave error.

Levy había estado esperando eso. Se dirigió hacia los libros mas grandes y (por pura lógica) los mas pesados. Cuando encontró uno que le llamo especialmente la atención, intento alcanzarlo, pero no lo logro. Fue a buscar una escalera y, cuando agarro el libro, todos los del estante se le cayeron encima.

Durante todo el fin de semana, Levy estuvo enterrada debajo de todos los libros, gritando por ayuda hasta que se le quebró la voz y pidiendo que alguien la ayudara.

Levy McGarden fue encontrada muerta el lunes a la mañana por la bibliotecaria. Según los médicos, había muerto por falta de agua y aire.

Conclusión: Cuidado en las bibliotecas, los libros te pueden aplastar.

**Continuara...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-**

** Y este seria el capitulo de Levy. La muerte no fue muy sangrienta pero fue lo que paso. Este capitulo no esta basado en una historia que me digo un profesor, sino en una historia que me digo mi "querido" hermano para asustarme cuando tenia 5. El próximo capitulo va a tratar sobre Lucy, por lo que va ser muy triste. **

**- Sigue revelando cosas y ya ni sorpresas habrá- me regaña Lis.**

** Les pido por favor que dejen reviews, porque sino, iré a casa de Hiro Mashima y le obligare a no publicar mas mangas de Fairy Tail.**

**- Sabes que no lo harás- dice Lis, mostrando cuanto me conoce (para mi mala suerte).**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización del fic :3. Este capitulo va a ser un poco ¿triste? ¿cruel?, tal vez un poquito malo para los que les encante Lucy (incluyéndome). Pero justo era la historia que mas encajaba con ella, así que no tuve otra opción.**

** - Pudiste haberla echo con otro personaje femenino- me sugiere Lis, pero a Juvia la utilizare en la muerte n°7, Lissana no la quiero en el fic, Erza me da un poco de miedo y Wendy también la voy a utilizar en otro capitulo.**

**- Entonces no te quejes- me grita.**

** Bueno, no molesto mas y paso al nuevo capitulo.**

** Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**7 maneras de morir en la escuela.**

** Muerte n°4 : En los baños.**

Los baños son los lugares mas peligrosos de toda casa, institución, etc. Porque el lugar mas inocente, puede ser el escenario de la muerte mas cruel y terrible. Y ni la Academia Fairy Tail era la excepción.

Este era el caso de Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy era la clase de chica que levantaba suspiros de los chicos por donde vaya y así se ganaba el rencor de las chicas. Por esta razón, ella no tenia mas amigas que Levy (que había muerto, leer el capitulo anterior) y la presidenta escolar Erza.

Esto venia al caso, ya que un día Lucy estaba yendo al baño sin compañía de nadie. Todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres siempre tienen que ir al baño acompañadas al baño, pero ella no tenia a alguien que la acompañara (vuelvo a decir, Levy esta muerta y Erza esta ocupada).

Lucy entro al baño sin saber lo que le pasaría después. Dentro del baño, estaba un auxiliar que, para su mala suerte, era su acosador y el vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerla suya.

Lucy intento resistirse, cosa que enfureció a su acosador. Este la agarro de su cabello y la ahorcó con el hasta la muerte.

Lucy Heartfilia fue encontrada al día siguiente en los baños. Había sido ahorcada hasta la muerte y violada posteriormente. El asesino fue detenido el mismo día y encarcelado por 50 años.

Conclusión: Nunca vayas al baño sol .

**Continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-**

** Y esta es la muerte de Lucy. Ante de que alguien me mate o algo parecido déjenme contar la verdadera historia que me contó una maestra. La historia es que la chica la violaron en el baño, no uno sino dos auxiliares y los dos bastardos se salvaron de cualquier condena. Por lo menos quise dejar un final un poco justo.**

**- Aun así el final fue triste, idiota- me reclama Lis.**

** Les voy a pedir que me dejen reviews por favor (se inclina rogando por un reviws). El siguiente capitulo no me decido si hacerlo de Gray o de Wendy, así que tal vez los suba juntos.**

** Hasta la siguiente actualización :3.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización del fic :3. Al final me decidí por ponerlos juntos a la muerte de Gray y Wendy, por eso el capitulo es mas largo de lo usual.**

**- Obviamente, tu no puedes hacer un capitulo largo ni aunque te estén ayudando todos los santos- se burla Lis.**

** En otro tema, una persona me pidió que hiciera un capitulo con Erza, Laxus o Sting, pero lamentablemente ya dije que solo serian 7 muertes y la n° 7 esta reservada para Juvia (no tengo nada contra este personaje, solo que la muerte es la mas acorde a su personalidad).**

** ¡Espero que disfruten este capitulo doble!**

** Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**7 maneras de morir en la escuela.**

** Muerte n° 5: Pelea escolar.**

En la Academia Fairy Tail, las peleas eran algo común y de todos los días. Pero habían algunos que se pasaban de la raya y otros que solo devolvían el primer golpe.

Ese era el caso de Gray Fullbuster era el típico chico que no buscaba peleas serias, pero tampoco huía de ellas. Por eso era normal verlo tanto en la enfermería, o en la oficina del director Makarov, rodeado a veces de un grupo de admiradoras.

Fue justamente por eso que cuando un miércoles fueron unos buscapleitos de una academia enemiga a molestarlo a la salida de su academia, el les hizo frente. Un error del que después se arrepentiría.

La pelea comenzó con Gray ganando (como siempre), pero lo que el no sabia es que los buscapleitos estaban armados. Cuando el peliazul le gano a su líder, uno de ellos saco una navaja y se la lanzo al estomago. Su compañero lo imito, lanzandole otra navaja esta vez hacia la cabeza.

Los dos vándalos, al ver lo que hicieron, sonrieron y se llevaron a su líder, dejando un Gray al borde de la muerte tirado en el suelo.

Gray Fullbuster murió desangrado. Un vecino lo vio y llamo una ambulancia, pero ya era tarde.

* * *

**Muerte n° 6: Paseo escolar.**

Los paseos escolares siempre son relajantes. Algunos son divertidos y otros son aburridisimos. Pero, siempre hay algo que se disfruta: el viaje en combi. En este viaje se puede hablar con tus amigos, escuchar música, leer para un examen que vas a tener después del paseo (o por lo menos yo lo he hecho), etc. Y si hay algo que nunca falta en un paseo es la advertencia de un profesor que dice: "No saquen ninguna parte del cuerpo por la ventana, puede venir un auto del otro lado y sacársela".

Ese fue el caso de Wendy Marvell. Esta niña venia sentada con su mejor amiga Charle mientras volvían de una excursión.

- Mira Charle, hay caballos- exclamo la peliazul mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana.

- Wendy, no debes sacar la cabeza por la ventana- le regaño su amiga.

- Solo es un ratito, no va a pasar nada- contesto Wendy. Que equivocada estaba.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que un camión viniera del lado contrario de la autopista.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que todos gritaban viendo el cuerpo decapitado de Wendy en su asiento, con la sangre saliendo de su cuello como una fuente.

Wendy Marvell murió decapitada cuando el camión choco contra ella.

Conclusión: No saques la cabeza por la ventana.

**Continuara...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

** Y estas serian la muerte de hoy. La historia de Gray esta basado en algo parecido que le paso a mi hermano (gracias a Dios que al idiota no le paso nada mas allá de unos cuantos moretones) y la de Wendy en la historia popular que siempre dicen los profesores. El próximo capitulo es el capitulo final y tal vez uno de los mas tristes. Como saben, la protagonista va a ser Juvia y no lo cambio por nada del mundo. Aun así, les pido por favor que dejen reviews tanto si les gusto, como por alguna queja.**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con el final del fic. Espero que esta historia les haya gustado, como a mi me gusto el escribirla.**

**- Y también hayan sufrido como Suiseko sufrió al habérselo imaginado- suelta Lis.**

** Bueno, vamos con el capitulo final :3.**

** Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**7 maneras de morir en la escuela.**

** Muerte n° 7: Suicidio.**

En todas las escuelas siempre hay alguien a quien todo el mundo molesta, trata mal y acosa hasta la locura. La Academia Fairy Tail no era la excepción tampoco en este caso.

Ese era el caso de Juvia Loxar, quien era acosada todo el tiempo. Varias veces ya había intentado razonar con sus atacantes, pero estos solo la molestaban mas.

Un día no lo soporto mas. Todos sus conocidos habían muerto, al igual que el amor de su vida. Solo tenia que estirar un poco la cuerda y estaría con ellos de vuelta. No importaba nada, pronto estaría con ellos. Recuerdos dolorosos invadían su mente mientras se colocaba la soga en el cuello. No importaba, pronto el dolor acabaría. Recuerdos llenos de alegría surgían en medio del torbellino de lagrimas. Pronto podría vivir para siempre en ellos. Un rostro sumamente especial paso por su cabeza segundos antes de saltar, pronto se reencontraría con el. Una carta fuertemente sujetada despidiéndose de sus seres queridos seria su ultima voluntad. Una disculpa a sus padres por no poder soportar mas, fueron escritas en la carta. Un ultimo deseo escapo de sus labios antes de morir: "Espérenme, ya estaré con ustedes".

Juvia Loxar fue encontrada a la media hora de suicidarse, cuando los profesores no la vieron en clase. Los padres hicieron un funeral en donde fueron todos los alumnos que la molestaban, arrepentidos por haber lanzado a una compañera al acto del suicidio.

Conclusión: Trata bien a tus compañeros.

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

** Y este seria el capitulo final. Muy deprimente, en verdad, pero fue lo que nos contó la profesora de Ciudadanía. Espero que con los capítulos que escribí, la gente que los haya leído ahora sigan las reglas. Les pido por favor que dejen un ultimo reviews, y que tengan cuidado en la escuela.**

** ¡Hasta la siguiente gran aventura!**


End file.
